klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
ARE YOU SEQUENCED? (1996)
' ARE YOU SEQUENCED? '''is the thirty-second solo album by Klaus Schulze, originally released on 27 September 1996. It is Schulze's eighth live album but without any audience noise. The title referrs to the Jimi Hendrix album ARE YOU EXPERIENCED? (1967). Tracks CD 1 #Welcome To The Moog Brothers'' (06:28) #''Vocs In The Dark I'' (04:23) #''Vocs In The Dark II'' (10:04) #''No Frets - No Bass'' (09:39) #''Valle De La Luna'' (09:00) #''Are you sequenced?'' (03:14) #''Moogie Baby Goes Solo'' (07:18) #''Moldanya'' (10:21) #''Vidanya'' (02:11) #''The Wizard Of Doz'' (10:22) #''Are we getting lost?'' (06:50) CD 2 # Vat Was Dat? (77:35) Bonus Track Remix-CD #''SQ 1 (Essentials)'' (17:25) by Pete Namlook on THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOG 5-8 #''Voices In The Dark I (Lite Mix)'' (08:13) by Thomas Fehlmann #''SQ 2 (Extended Mix)'' (08:10) by Sam Pels #''Flutish Baby (Humate Mix)'' (07:32) by Humate #''SQ 3 (Subsonic Affair Mix)'' (07:43) by Jörg Schaaf #''Voices In The Dark II (Chill Mix)'' (08:32) by Peter Kuhlmann on THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOG 5-8 #''SQ 4 (Short Cut)'' (04:29) by Pete Namlook on THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOG 5-8 Details Recording Date: 27 April 1996 (live) and February - March 1996 (studio), 1993 (bonus) Recording site(s): Derby (live), Hambühren Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze Notes Klaus Schulze produced the complete music for ARE YOU SEQUENCED? prior to a concert in Derby, England, where he wanted to play it live. After the concert, he decided to use the live recording for the album release, because he liked it better than the studio version. The whole album (except the bonus track) is in fact one continuous piece of music without pauses between tracks, for it stems from a live recording. The first release added a second CD with remix versions of the tracks. Those mixes were by known artist as Pete Namlook (a.k.a. Peter Kuhlmann), Jörg Schaaf, Thomas Fehlmann, Sam Pels and Humate. SQ 1 (Essentials) however is in fact an edit of the original Schulze studio version of ARE YOU SEQUENCED?, only edited by Pete Namlook. The remixes by Namlook were later reissued on a bonus CD that was included with the box set THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOG 5-8. A 12" maxi single and a CD maxi single exist, named VOICES IN THE DARK (1996). A music video was produced, named Vocoders In The Dark, directed by Eva Munz. On German music channel VIVA it war aired under the name Voices in the Dark. Basis of the video was the remix track Voices in the Dark I (Lite Mix). The cover is by Anzilotti & Münzing, design by Alexandra Jugivic, photography by Gaby Gerster, glowing cables by Florian Schmitt. In 2006 ARE YOU SEQUENCED? was the eighteenth Schulze album reissued by REVISTED RECORDS as part of a series of Schulze album reissues. Instead of the remix CD the reissue includes an additional CD with the extended bonus track Vat was dat?, recorded 1993. This album is dedicated to "Fritz Sennheiser for inventing the Orpheus - Der akustische Lügendetektor" and to "Bob Moog - who is definitely sequenced!" Equipment Electronics Releases Germany *1996 EYE OF THE STORM 0630 16324-2 2CD [includes Remix-CD) *1997 EYE OF THE STORM 0630 18697-2 CD *2006 REVISTED REC. REV 048 2CD Digipack Poland *1996 EYE OF THE STORM 0630 16697-4 MU Cassette *1996 EURO STAR ES 3786 Cassette unofficial the remixes Taiwan *? UFO GROUP 0630 16324-2 2CD [includes Remix-CD)